


What Fine Print?

by ASlimeApproaches



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlimeApproaches/pseuds/ASlimeApproaches
Summary: In an alternate ending to Super episode 125, Frieza finds a way to win the whole tournament. There might be just the tiniest little catch, though.





	What Fine Print?

  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137328926@N04/39966507092/in/dateposted-public/)  


This is what happened when I decided to watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica while waiting for episode 125 to come on.


End file.
